sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sticks the Badger
|Zdolności = |Przynależność = Team Sonic|Lubi = *Swoich przyjaciół *Amy *D-Fekta *Polowanie *Swoją ziemiankę *Śmieci *Świecące przedmioty|Nie lubi = *Życia poza swoją ziemianką *Swojego cienia *Maszyn *Wyprzedaży garażowych *Rządowych agentów * Gdy ktoś wchodzi jej w drogę *Ludzi próbujących odczytać jej myśli|Wzrost = 85 cm|Waga = Nieznana|Skóra = Kremowa}}'Sticks the Badger''' – antropomorficzna borsuczka pojawiająca się w serii Sonic Boom. Jest siłą natury samą w sobie w Team Sonic. Całe swoje wczesne życie spędziła w dziczy, z dala od cywilizacji i kontaktów z innymi. Dlatego też przyjaźń jest dla niej czymś zupełnie nowym. Obecnie Sticks stworzyła silną więź ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Team Sonic, z którymi walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana. Utworzenie Sticks ma być znaczącym dodatkiem do serii Sonic Boom, a także samej serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Głównym zamierzeniem twórców było stworzenie nowej, ciekawej postaci z dziwaczną osobowością i jednocześnie takiej, która dodałaby humoru. Bill Freiberger wspomniał również, że Sticks ma przekazywać jego poglądy i punkt widzenia. Dlatego Sticks często mówi coś absurdalnego, co na końcu okazuje się zwykle prawdziwe. Sticks ma także odróżniać się od pozostałych postaci swoją anty-bohaterską postawą. Początkowo Sticks miała mieć bandaże sportowe, owinięte wokół jej loków, a także po jednej rzęsie na oko. Ostatecznie jednak bandaże zamieniono na brązowe liny, a liczbę rzęs zwiększono z jednej do dwóch. Historia Gry Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sticks została w wiosce na Bygone Island, podczas, gdy jej drużyna zajmowała się walką z Lyriciem. Sticks oferowała sprzedaż świecidełek za korony. Pod koniec gry Amy przekazała jej mechaniczną część, która miała posłużyć za szpachelkę. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sticks, jak sama stwierdziła, chciała zdobyć informacje u skał. Te jednak zaczęły się na nią walić. Team Sonic uratowali Sticks. Ta opowiedziała im wtedy, że dowiedziała się o nadciągającej armii. Wkrótce Sticks spotkała się ponownie z Soniciem i Tailsem. Wyruszyła razem z nimi na ratunek Amy, którą porwał Lyric. Po drodze dołączył do nich również Knuckles. Wszyscy bohaterowie natknęli się na dziwnie zachowującego się Shadowa. Po pokonaniu go Tails podniósł urządzenie, które okazało się kontrolować umysły swojej ofiary. Team Sonic dowiedzieli się, że Lyric wykorzystuje Amy, aby dowiedzieć się lokalizacji starożytnego kryształu. W starej fabryce robotów bohaterów zaatakował ich Metal Sonic. Kiedy robot uciekał, bohaterowie podążyli za nim na wyspę, gdzie spodziewali się Lyrica. Znaleźli tam stary samolot, którym polecieli na powietrzną fortecę złego węża. Uwolnili tutaj Amy i wspólnie stanęli do walki z Lyriciem. Tails i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica zostali uwięzieni w pułapce. Ostatecznie jednak wydostali się i pokonali Lyrica. Zły wąż miał jednak jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu i aktywował wielkiego robota, który miał zgładzić bohaterów. Na szczęście przybył Shadow, który zniszczył maszynę. Następnie bohaterowie wspólnymi siłami wyrzucili Lyrica z jego powietrznej fortecy. Sticks wygłosiła długi i skomplikowany wywód na temat współpracy, dzięki której udało im się pokonać Lyrica. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Team Sonic zauważyli dziwne anomalie pogodowe, które mogłyby zagrozić światu jeśli nie zostałyby naprawione. Sticks została wysłana przez Tailsa, aby rozmieściła monitory dookoła wioski. W trakcie wykonywania zadania natknęła się na D-Fekta, małego robota. Uznała go za uroczego i zaczęła przytulać. Sonic, Tails i Amy przybyli wkrótce i powiedzieli Sticks, że D-Fekt jest niebezpiecznym robotem. Robot dysponował nieskończonymi zdolnościami magnetycznymi, które wykorzystywał do walki z bohaterami. Odpowiadał również za otwieranie szczelin, które tworzyły anomalie pogodowe. Po drodze spotkali się z Knucklesem i zaczęli ścigać D-Fekta, jednocześnie zatykając wszystkie szczeliny. Wkrótce drużyna dowiedziała się, że gejzery które tworzył D-Fekt zawierały Ragnium. Sticks zdołała założyć mu nadajnik i dzięki temu Team Sonic dostali się do Ragna Rock, gdzie Eggman wydobywał Ragnium i dostarczał do gejzerów. Sticks nie podobało się to, jak doktor traktował D-Fekta i postanowiła wkroczyć. Robot postanowił się wtedy przypodobać stwórcy, wykorzystując pełen potencjał swej mocy. Sticks i Sonic zdołali go jednak powstrzymać. Kopalnia Ragnium została zniszczona. Eggman postanowił oddać D-Fekta bohaterom. Po przeprogramowaniu robota, Sticks i jej przyjaciele wrócili do domu. Serial Przeszłość Sezon pierwszy Sezon drugi W innych grach Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom W Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Sticks jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można ją odblokować za 50 czerwonych pierścieni. Zadaniem Sticks jest biec na niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, oraz zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Jej specjalna umiejętność to Protected Combo, która sprawia, że licznik combo nie resetuje się po uderzeniu w przeszkodę albo przeciwnika. Sonic Runners Sticks jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Runners, którą można wylosować na ruletce premium. Jej typem jest szybkość, dlatego też Sticks może wykonywać potrójny skok. Zwiększa bonus za dystans i zwierzątka o 37%. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Sticks pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby ją odblokować należy ją pokonać w łucznictwie, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Sticks jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w łucznictwie. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Sticks również dostępna jest tylko w łucznictwie. Można ją odblokować pokonując ją w Archery Plus w dniu 3 historii Sonica w trybie Road to Rio. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sticks jest energiczna i beztroska. Nie lubi także kłamstw. Lata spędzone w dziczy wyczuliły jej zwierzęce instynkty do perfekcji. Sticks jest drapieżna i może wpaść w dziki szał. Jednocześnie życie w odosobnieniu, z dala od cywilizacji, sprawiło, że Sticks popadła w paranoję. Odbiło się to na jej umyśle. Sticks często widzi rzeczy niezauważalne przez normalne osoby. Uważa, że wszyscy żyją w innym świecie. Mimo, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest ekscentryczna, to nie lubi gdy ktoś uważa jej teorie spiskowe za szalone lub nieprawdopodobne (ponieważ zwykle okazują się być prawdą). Sticks posługuje się również niezrozumiałym dla innych dialektem i konstruuje dziwne wypowiedzi. Mimo tego, jest bardzo inteligentna i za fasadą jej pokręconych myśli i pomysłów kryją się skuteczne rozwiązania i odpowiedzi na większość pytań. Sticks nie wyuczyła się dobrych manier, przez co nie wie jak zachowywać się kulturalnie w towarzystwie. Sticks jest silnie związana ze swoją ziemianką, wybudowaną w dżungli. Zwykle kiedy sytuacja wydaje się zbyt pogmatwana, wraca tam i zamyka się. Sticks uwielbia naturę, wie jak przetrwać w dziczy. Z zebranych przez siebie naturalnych surowców wytwarza przedmioty. Sticks lubi błyskotki i różne wyroby rzemieślnicze. Nie ufa jednak technologii i uznaje ją za swojego wroga. Może jednak zapomnieć o nielubianych przez siebie rzeczach, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Sticks nie lubi czegokolwiek, co jest urocze, albo puszyste. Zamiast tego preferuje brzydsze i niebezpieczne roboty, takie jak D-Fekt i Buster. Sticks ma poważne problemy z odnajdywaniem się w społeczeństwie. Traktuje innych z nieufnością, chociaż często robi to słusznie. Mówi to co myśli i potrafi być szczera do bólu. Nie zawsze dopiera też odpowiednie słowa do danej sytuacji. Sticks wszędzie wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i spisek, które trzymają ją w ciągłym stresie. Uważa, że za większość podejrzanych spraw odpowiada rząd, który wszędzie wysyła swoich szpiegów. Sticks nosi ze sobą ekwipunek na praktycznie każdą, nawet najdziwniejszą okazję. Mimo niezbyt dobrego przystosowania do życia w towarzystwie, Sticks jest bardzo lojalna i miła wobec swoich przyjaciół. Lubi z nimi przebywać, choć i tak najbardziej komfortowo czuje się w swojej chatce. Jej lojalność wiąże się jednak z tym, że oczekuje, że przyjaciele będą ją doceniać, kiedy trzeba. Sticks jest rozdarta między życiem w dżungli, a przebywaniem z przyjaciółmi. Sticks jest również znana ze swojego okropnego głosu podczas śpiewania. Wygląd Sticks jest brązowo-pomarańczowym borsukiem z niebieskimi oczami. Posiada dwa długie loki owinięte brązowymi linami. Ubrana jest w szary top, spódnicę z brązowym paskiem i szaro-brązowe buty. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z muszelkami. Na rękach nosi metalową, spiralną bransoletkę i złoty pasek na ramię. Moce i umiejętności Sticks jest mistrzynią przetrwania w dziczy. Dysponuje bardzo wyczulonymi instynktami, szczególnie węchem. Może dzięki temu tropić różne stworzenia, takie jak np. zwierzęta. Sticks wie jak rozpalać ogień, budować szałasy, zawiązywać sieci, imitować śpiew ptaków, odróżniać rodzaje grzybów, orientować się w terenie, a także wyznaczać czas bez używania urządzeń technologicznych. Sticks jest też doskonała w pływaniu i może nurkować nawet na głębokości, na które inni potrzebowaliby stroju pływackiego. Poza tym jest zdolną akrobatką. Swoje umiejętności wykorzystuje głównie do unikania wrogich ataków. W walce Sticks jest dzika i nieokiełznana. Posiada dostateczne umiejętności walki wręcz i znajomość sztuk walki. Główną bronią Sticks jest jej bumerang, którym posługuje się doskonale i precyzyjnie. Sticks potrafi bezbłędnie rzucać nie tylko swoim zwykłym bumerangiem, ale też takim zrobionym z metalowych części czy innych odpadów. Czasami bumerang służy jej do walki wręcz. Sticks może także sama wyrabiać sobie broń. Poza bumerangiem w jej arsenale znajdują się również: kusza, proca, nunczaku, sieć, bō, maczuga i wielka metalowa buława. Sticks zdobyła również w przeszłości doświadczenie w programowaniu pocisków, mimo, że technologia nie jest jej działką. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Amy Rose (najlepsza przyjaciółka) ** FriendBot * Og * Mighton * Bolts * Buster * D-Fekt Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society * Nominatus * Froglodytes * Dixon * Charlie * Mark the Tapir * Dreamcaster * Belinda * Morpho Ciekawostki *Sticks najbardziej wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych członków Team Sonic. ** Jako jedyna nie nosi bandaży sportowych. ** Sticks jako jedyna nie nosi przy sobie okularów. ** Sticks nie nosi ze sobą komunikatora, ponieważ nie ufa technologii. Zamiast tego posiada staromodny telefon. ** Jako jedyna posiada znanych i potwierdzonych rodziców. *Sticks gra na banjo. *Sticks twierdzi, że nosi tylko jeden rodzaj ubrania. *Podobno Sticks nie umie gotować. *Sticks twierdzi, że nigdy nie śpi, choć w pewnych momentach rzeczywiście spała. Prawdopodobnie miała na myśli okresy, w których wcale nie zasypia. *Sticks jako jedyna mieszkanka Hedgehog Village nie posiada telewizora. *Sticks posiada własny okrzyk bojowy, którym jest wysoki pisk. *Sticks twierdzi, że widziała w swoim życiu aż 12 starożytnych miast. *Sticks przypomina postać Marine the Raccoon z gry Sonic Rush Adventure. Niektórzy fani pomyśleli, że będzie ona wcieleniem Marine w Sonic Boom, dopóki nie potwierdzono, że miała to być nowa postać. *W czołówce serialu Sonic Boom Sticks towarzyszy kolor zielony, który nie jest powiązany z kolorem jej futra, w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci. *Sticks jest pierwszą postacią, która nie pochodzi z gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, ale posiada swój własny artwork i profil na Sonic Channel. *Sticks jest jak dotąd jedyną postacią z serii Sonic Boom, która pojawiła się w grze spoza tej serii (Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games). *Sticks jest jedyną główną postacią z Sonic Boom, która jest nowa w serii. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic Boom Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Grywalne postacie